The Brink
by A La DarkAngel
Summary: -"We… Well, actually it's only you. You need to make him jealous." "I'm sorry, what?" "Jealous, Aylin. You need to make Scorpius Malfoy want you."- Her plan was doomed to fail from the start, but Rose knew revenge was sweet. And well... She liked sweet.


my heart booms, at the speed of light.

but the exit sign's always on my mind

always in my sight.

I could say that I really want to stay

but the devil inside always wins the fight

always gets his way.

* * *

><p><em>She was terrified. Her heart was pounding out of her chest like a big bass drum, and she could feel her stomach flipping. Her auburn hair was in a tight ponytail and beads of sweat ran down her face from her forehead, as if racing. "Rose Nymphadora Weasley? Healer Goldsby will see you now." Taking a deep breath, the woman, Rose, set her sights on the door in front of her. It was swinging tantalizingly, but Rose knew that like every enticing thing, it came with a price. <em>

_ Rose smiled slowly, nodding at nothing in particular. "Well here you go, Rose. Beyond this door lies your future job… Or not," She frowned as she uttered the last few words of her personal pep talk. _

_ She took a few steps forward, pushed open the door, and almost fainted. "…M-Malfoy? I thought… Healer Goldsby, what is this?" She screeched, glaring daggers into the blond boy. _

_ Healer Goldsby chuckled good-naturedly. "Rose, this is my assistant in training, Scorpius Malloy!"_

_ Scorpius grimaced. "…It's Malfoy."_

_ "Well yes, of course it is," Goldsby chortled, a bit confused, scratching at the wispy gray strands of hair on his balding head. "Young Malloy here will be helping me test your Healing abilities today."_

_ Scorpius winked at Rose, who was still in shock. He ran a his hand through his shiny locks of platinum blond hair. His silver eyes were glinting evilly. _

_ "Mr. Goldsby, this is not possible," Rose stammered. "H-He… He's evil! He will do everything in his power to make sure I don't get the job. Honestly, Healer, I…" Her rant slowly drifted off when she came face to face with Healer Goldsby's angry frown._

_ "Rose Wesley," He started._

_ "It's Weasley, sir," Rose stated meekly, her head down, and her dark red locks cascading all around her face. _

_ "Rose Wesley," Goldsby retorted, refusing to change his tone or his pronunciation of Rose's name. "If you cannot respect the men who work for me, well I'm afraid you cannot have this job as a Healer at St. Mungo's! Now be on your way child, there are people at the Daily Prophet who could bloody well use a temper like yours. Now get out."_

* * *

><p>And that's how Rose ended up at the Daily Prophet, writing a relationship column. Her column included personal anecdotes [fun! -.-] and advice to all the lonely hearts of the world, and those with relationships in danger. It was painful, and it was <em>all<em> Malfoy's fault. Regardless of the fact that Rose was, in fact the one who lost her temper at St. Mungo's.

Sighing, Rose picked up her quill, and sliced open the top of another letter in the stack addressed to her.

Dear Rose, it read.

I'm having problems with my relationship. Rose scowled. Well no shit, Sherlock, or else you wouldn't be writing me letters! She grumbled.

I think my boyfriend is cheating on me… With my best friend. OH THE HORRORS! Rose thought sarcastically.

I don't know what to do! He's always off somewhere. I tried checking his post when Ari, our owl came in, but there were no letters from her. And the other day, I went out for casual drinks with my best guy friend. [Casual, Rose! No need to worry about cheating… from my side.] Well that's a relief. Rose thought sarcastically, yet again. Because I was totally worried that you were cheating on dear sweet boyfriend. And I SAW HIM! With my best friend, and I don't know what to do. Well dumbass, if you SAW him, as you say, wouldn't it have been a good idea to CONFRONT him about it? Idiots these days, Rose groaned to herself.

I need some help!

Love, 

Aylin Corner 

Rose finished reading the letter, when something hit her. _Aylin Corner?_ _Where have I heard that name before?_ She mused. _Oh my freaking Merlin_, Rose gasped silently. Reaching in her desk drawer, she pulled out last week's issue of Witch Weekly. Flipping to page 3, revenge slapped her in the face. Hard.

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY HAS A NEW GIRL? YES! WITCH WEEKLY THINKS SO. AND WE THINK HE WILL STAY WITH THIS ONE; SHE'S A BEAUTY.

Last Sunday, Ms. Aylin Corner was seen talking to Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, number one on London's hottest [wizard] bachelors on a park bench in Diagon Alley Park. The rumour of the two being together was confirmed when Malfoy laid a sweet kiss on Corner's lips, causing her to giggle and blush daintily.

Aylin Corner is a gorgeous girl; daughter of Dutch witch, Ambrosine Vliet, who _happens _to be half Veela and London's very own Michael Corner. Scorpius seems to think she is the most beautiful woman on Earth and it's not just because she's one-fourth Veela. He seems intent on having a legitimate relationship with Ms. Corner, something Malfoy has not had with a girl in a very long time. 

The article went on the explain the intricacies of Corner's and Malfoy's relationship, but Rose didn't care. _Thank you Aylin Corner. For the _best_ payback I think has ever been given. _

Rose picked up her quill and quickly scratched a reply back to Aylin. Short and sweet; You want to find out what Malfoy's up too. I just want him served on a platter like a pig's head. Meet me tomorrow at the Daily Prophet headquarters just outside the Ministry. Ask for Rose Weasley. 

"Aislyn," Rose called sweetly. Her golden brown barn owl flew towards her, and pecked her sweetly on the cheek. Rose handed Aislyn the little envelope and said, "Aylin Corner. Find her, darling."

* * *

><p><span>THINGS TO DO TODAY:<span>

Ruin Scorpius Malfoy's life by making him jealous… By means of his oh so attractive yet, so dumb girlfriend. :3

Add Aylin's letter to my [newly made!] format for tomorrow's Daily Prophet

Have lunch WITH said girlfriend.

Visit Grandma Weasley, she always gets upset when I don't come to visit for a while.

Make party plans for Albus's 20th birthday party. [Mine is next, CANT WAIT.]

Rose scribbled away at her notepad. "Rosie?" Her secretary, Melina said shyly. "There's a visitor for you."

Rose smiled. Quickly, she checked her reflection in the compact mirror propped against her nameplate on her mahogany desk. Staring back at her was the cheery face of a 20 year old. She saw herself as she looked; just a normal girl with beautiful red curls, sea blue eyes and a dazzling smile. _Why can't I find love? _She thought whimsically to herself. "Aylin Corner? Come in," She said brightly.

"Why were you expecting Aylin?" a smooth voice she hadn't heard in years [thankfully] rang out. Rose looked up.

"Why I was expecting Aylin is _none_ of your business, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said tartly.

"Call me Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy is my father," Scorpius said smoothly. He looked the same as he had the last time he saw him… In a magazine… Yesterday. His hair was still as messy, yet as platinum as she had last seen it. His eyes were still the same steely gray, yet the look on his face was different from in the magazine. In the magazine, although he seemed "so in love," according to the girls of Witch Weekly, Rose thought he seemed slightly distant. Now, he looks amused, teasing almost. His silver eyes portrayed a twinkle that she has rarely seen, and his usual smirk was replaced with a friendly smile.

"Why are you coming into my office, _talking to me_ as if we are friends; we are not friends," Rose said hurriedly, still seated in her wheeled maroon chair.

"Rose, we have so much to talk about. Where have you been the past few years, my love?" Scorpius said, almost sweetly.

Rose tried to ignore it, but she could not deny her heart skipped a beat when he uttered those words of endearment. "Look, Malfoy. We weren't friends at Hogwarts, we insulted eachother everyday. You got me in more detentions that I had _dreamed_ of getting in Hogwarts, and vice versa. So all I want to know, is _why_ you're coming into my office at the Daily Prophet. _Why_ are you asking for me at the front desk, and _why_ are you calling me Rose and love?" With every _why_, Rose had gotten up from her chair and taken one step closer to Scorpius. Soon, they were face to face, Scorpius, much taller than Rose's petite 5'5''.

Scorpius chuckled, a melodic sound that had made many a girl swoon in his years at Hogwarts. Rose inhaled slowly. He smelled like aftershave and chocolate and Honeydukes… And Butterbeer and all the things that Rose loved. His breath smelled like cinnamon. Rose shook off the urges billowing in her mind. "Just tell me where you've been all this time, and I'll leave you alone," He stated slowly, looking down into her sea foam blue eyes.

Rose stared up into his steely gray ones. "Here," she managed to get out. "I've been here ever since you managed to get me fired from St. Mungo's… BEFORE I HAD EVEN GOT THE JOB! I mean, what is your problem? The nerve of you- Oof!"

Scorpius had slammed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. Rose's red hair was wild and tangled in his pale fingers. His body was pressed up against her's in a _very _compromising position. "Rose, I want you," He gasped. They were so close to kissing, their lips centimeter's apart.

A sudden knock on the door jolted the two from their fantasies. Rose gasped and pushed Scorpius away. "Hello? Ms. Weasley? Hi, It's Aylin, I came about that letter you sent me," A hesitant voice came from the door.

Rose groaned and massaged her aching head. "Yes, hi Aylin. Um, I'll be out in a minute, just needed to get some paperwork together," She lied, her teeth clenched. Grabbing the compact mirror on her desk, she quickly combed through her curly hair with her fingers. She smoothed over her outfit, a pretty blue summer dress that matched her eyes.

"Get out," Rose said angrily. "I don't ever want you to talk to me, or _touch _me again; I should have you filed for sexual harassment."

Scorpius, grumbling with disappointment, fixed his clothes and Disapparated. Rose opened the door with a small smile. Almost immediately, Rose couldn't help but be in shock at Aylin's obvious beauty.

Aylin had Michael Corner's deep brown hair, and it reached her mid back. Aylin had a face like a doll; her skin was clear and tanned. She had beautiful green eyes, and beauty simply emanated from her very being. Aylin blushed, her tanned cheeks turning slightly pink. "Well I have a Scorpius problem," Aylin confessed.

Rose grabbed her pocketbook from her desk and tucked her wand into the pocketbook.

"How are you doing that, it's such a small pocketbook!" Aylin gaped in awe.

"Undetected Extension Charm," Rose said casually. Aylin was so awe-struck that it was now Rose's turn to blush.

Locking the door behind her, Rose smoothed her skirt again. "So, Aylin, keep talking. You have a Malfoy problem? Tell Rosie all about it."

* * *

><p>"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you," Hannah Longbottom said, smiling widely. Rose blushed.<p>

"She is pretty, isn't she," Aylin said appreciatively, glancing at Rose.

"And you, Ms. Aylin! Your Veela birth could only enhance your beauty," Ms. Longbottom said again.

Aylin blushed although she had probably heard this many times before. Rose smiled. It was nice to see that although Aylin had a lot of beauty, she was still shy and didn't flaunt it like other people. [AHEMDOMINIQUEAHEM.]

"What can I get you dearies?" Hannah said.

"I'd like just a Butterbeer," Rose said, smiling. "Coming right up, just take a seat over there, girls. And what about you, Aylin?"

"I'd like a light Firewhiskey, miss," Aylin said.

"You drink?" Rose asked.

"Occasionally, when in a bad mood. This Scorpius problem has left me in a serious bad mood; hence the drinking," Aylin explained, taking a seat in the booth across from Rose.

"Well Aylin, that's just great, because I have come with a solution to your problem. Malfoy is cheating on you with your best friend? By the way, who _is_ your best friend?" At Aylin's curious look, Rose said, "Need to know information, I simply need to know."

"Mia… Mia Chang," Aylin said, her eyes misting over. Clearly, she was upset about the whole best friend stealing boyfriend matter.

"Oh alright," Rose said. _I knew it, that girl was a skank even in school!_

"So wait, I, I'm still confused about the solution to this problem," Aylin said, taking a sip of her Firewhiskey. She winced as it burned the back of her throat.

"Well here's the thing, Aylin. And I need your full cooperation," Rose stated.

"Yes, of course."

"…We… Well, actually it's only you. You need to make him jealous."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Jealous, Aylin. You need to make Scorpius Malfoy want you."

* * *

><p>AN -

Today is Wednesday, June 29.

Update Friday, July 1. :)

Review? Fave? Thanks.


End file.
